Over the Edge
by Spooky Dingo
Summary: Arcee is gone. Arcee is gone and Jack is untouchable, unreachable...Like he's not there. He's driving himself over the edge now. Songfic to Sail by AWOLNATION. Includes suicide. Originally called Into the Darkness (like star trek! xD).


**DIS-FREAKING-CLAIMER:: I DO _NOT_ OWN SAIL; THE SONG BELONGS TO _AWOLNATION_. MAYBE NOW I CAN GET A REVIEW THAT'S NOT TELLING ME WHAT I DID WRONG, BECAUSE I'VE _NEVER_ SEEN A SONGFIC GET THAT BEFORE.**

* * *

**Sail!**

**This is how I show my love**

He stood staring up at the cliff where his partner now laid buried beneath the stones piled upon her body. She was at rest right next to the only remaining peice of her previous partner before him. He was going to go up there. Not to visit her...But he did have his reasons.

**I made it in my mind because**  
**I blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

...

**This is how an angel dies**

His life had been normal before being torn apart by the bloody war he was now so intricately involved in. He'd seen his own partner killed, and with her left the last shred of innocence he had maintained. It drifted away from him like a feather on the breeze when he witnessed the bloodshed.

**I blame it on my own sick pride**

Was it his fault that his partner had been murdered? He did not know. But it was his fault that he'd stuck around too long, and she'd come to save him.

**Blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

Was he really so attached to this life he'd been lead into that he now yearned to be near the fights? That was what had brought her death, after all. Fighting. So much fighting. It was a daily battle.

**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**

How he wished he could climb onto a boat and float away. Yet, this was a desert. Canyons. Cliffs. Rocks. Dry, dry, dry. The cliff was his only means of escape.

**Maybe I should cry for help**

But who would listen? The only one who had really been able to understand him was gone now, and not even his own mother could offer him any solace.

**Maybe I should kill myself**

The looming cliff face before him had never seemed so welcoming before. He trudged up the rugged path to reach the top.

**Blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

No, he did not have anything wrong with him. Nothing. Not until now. Yet as the confusing mass of thoughts tore through him he began to think, more and more often, that something had gone wrong with his mind.

**Maybe I'm a different breed**

Had some shred of lost humanity suddenly found its way tot he surface in him? Was that why he felt so inhuman? So alone, unable to connect with the rest of the world anymore?

**Maybe I'm not listening**

Oh no, he was definetly ignoring the world now. It was not a maybe. Over the last few weeks he'd become insecure and antisocial, and those who were brave enough to confront him could do nothing. He was an animal in a cage of his own weaving. Those who were not brave enough to face him...steered clear, frightened.

**So blame it on my A.D.D. baby**

Blame...That was all he had left. He blamed himself for the loss of his partner, for the loss of someone so vital to the team. It truly WAS his fault.

**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**

To leave this world, sail away...

**La la la la la**  
**La la la la la oh!**  
**La la la la la,**  
**La la la la la oh!**  
**La la la la la,**  
**La la la la la,**

Drowning out the world in his own melody, he smiled blissfully. He hummed. Hummed like he had never hummed before, if only to suffocate the onslaught of emotions he felt.

**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail!**

Jack fell. He didn't so much stumble or jump, but simply leaned forward until he could no longer catch himself. Gravity tugged on him and he sllowed it to pull him down to the earth once more.

**Sail with me into the dark**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail with me into the dark**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail with me into the dark**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail with me into the dark**  
**Sail!**  
**Sail with me into the dark**  
**Sail!**

Darkness...The lights dimmed. The world spun. There was no pain, no scream. Simply blood. The scarlet substance sheated every rock in sight with a gruesome coat of death. Silence hung heavy in the atmosphere, golden light washing the canyonlands with the last rays of sunset. The light touched upon the broken and limp form of Jackson Darby.


End file.
